Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Incredibles
The Incredibles parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Winston Deavor *Fozzie Bear - Krushauer *Kermit the Frog - Mr. Incredible *Miss Piggy - Elastigirl *Scooter - Dash *Hooded Killer - Syndrome *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Edna Mode *Beaker - Jack-Jack *Rowlf the Dog - Rick Dicker *Dr. Teeth - Screech *Lew Zealand - He-Lectrix *Swedish Chef - Reflux *Animal - Brick *Steve Martin - Frozone *Camilla the Chicken - Void *Statler - Bernie Kropp *Waldorf - John Walker *Penguins - Hospital Men *Skeeter - Violet Transcript *'Winston Deavor:' For the final act, I will welcome myself on top of the building while explaining... AAH! *'Syndrome:' No, for the final act, YOU DIE! Winston Deavor's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Bob Parr:' Winston died as he lived. And our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, LUCIUS BEST! *'Lucius Best:' The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Helen Parr:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in Municiberg? (Void jumps on Winston's casket as it lowered to the ground) *'Krushauer:' You know, the last time Evelyn's older brother died was... *'Lucius Best:' (interrupting) Excuse me! *'Krushauer:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Lucius Best:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do you come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth? *'Bob Parr:' Wow, Lucius was blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The superheroes turned to Dash, and Dash waves at them) Later *'Krushauer': And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats!" (chuckles) *'Syndrome:' Hey, Krushauer? Why did the strong superhero turn red? *'Krushauer:' I don't know, stranger. *'Syndrome:' Because of the strong muscles! *'Krushauer:' (sarcastically claps) Wocka-Wocka! *'Syndrome:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to gouge your muscles! (Syndrome gouges Krushauer's muscles) *'Krushauer:' What a showstopper. (Falls on stage) *'Bernie Kropp:' See? I told you that strong superhero was gonna die tonight. (Bernie Kropp and John Walker laugh) *'Krushauer:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'John Walker:' You're an ambulance! (Bernie Kropp and John Walker laugh again, and Krushauer was dragged off-screen by Syndrome and murdered. Then a red wagon rolls on the stage) *'Bob Parr:' (The hospital men rolls Krushauer's dead body away) First Winston, now Krushauer. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Helen Parr:' Don't say that name, Bob. *'Bob Parr:' Oh, Helen's telling me what to do. Hey, everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Helen's telling me what to do! Wow, this must be National Superhero Day. (Dash carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Dash? *'Dash:' Hey, dad! *'Bob Parr:' We need to talk about Violet getting carried away. *'Dash:' Why, sure. I love talking about my older sister, if not for the day she carried away. *'Bob Parr:' I'm gonna stop you right there. I've got something to tell you. Flashback *'Mr. Incredible:' Let's do superhero training! *'Krushauer:' Let's question Mr. Incredible's strong powers! *'Dash:' Hold on. Let me talk to the vice principal! (Leaves) *'Violet:' What a nerd. *'Elastigirl:' Ahem. I will be a hero. *'Violet:' I renounce them! (Pushes Elastigirl) *'Mr. Incredible:' Yikes, Violet, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Vilet smacks Mr. Incredible) *'Krushauer:' RICK DICKER, VIOLET'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Mr. Incredible:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Violet beats up Krushauer, and He-Lectrix shocks Violet in a package to Munich, Germany) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (All superheroes agree and sold Violet to Munich, Germany) *'All Superheroes:' RICK DICKER! Present *'Dash:' You sold my sister away? *'Bob Parr:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense, but we're kinda burying the lead. Violet will come back to Munichberg for more renunciation about superheroes. *'Dash:' Oh, Violet will have more renuncations. *'Violet:' (Bob and Helen scream in fear) I'm still renouncing superheroes! (Helen Parr tries to punch her, but misses) Here it comes. Showtime! (Void pulls a rope with a cage on it and speaks in a foreign language (Subtitle: Get away from them, you superhero renouncer!)) You can't trap me! (Void drops the rope and the cage drops on Violet) *'Lucius Best:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. (Dances as The Incredibles theme starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs